


(Step)Sister Wars

by Demimonde (teakturn)



Series: Smoakin Billionaires [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Little Sisters, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Rivalry, Sibling Rivalry, Step-siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Planning, Weddings, accidental pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Demimonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak's life is going according to plan. She's dating Tommy and Oliver, her career is skyrocketing, and she's planning the wedding of her dreams to two of the most wonderful men she'd ever met.</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>How about a pregnancy?</p>
<p>How about a step-sister's surprise revelation that she too is pregnant, getting married, and moving permanently to Star City.</p>
<p>Yeah, Felicity Smoak's life (was) going according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity Meghan Smoak Queen Merlyn (still working on that to be honest) had her abnormally busy life well in hand. She ran two companies simultaneously with very little help from the men who are _supposed_ to be the CEO’s of the company, handled gadgetry and all things tech related down in the Foundry for Team Arrow, and (not to toot her own horn) she was a damn good girlfriend to two damn good boyfriends.

She was so good at her job(s) that she forgot how bad she could be at little things that pertained to taking care of herself. For instance, almost fainting at a press conference for the announcement of the merger of Queen’s Consolidated and Merlyn Global Group because she’d gotten into the habit of skipping the meals she didn’t share with Oliver and Tommy.

Or the time she had an embarrassing...er… _accident_ involving Mother Nature and the crimson tide. She had to wear Oliver’s emergency back up clothes hidden in her office because of that incident.

But you gotta cut her some slack. She’s on top of most things.

Which is why the little stick proudly advertising **_Pregnant_** on its digital screen has her frozen, crouched over the public toilet in the 7-Eleven around the corner from Big Belly Burger. Picking up the test had been a kind of lark. A test to reassure her frayed nerves that she wasn’t pregnant (pregnancy scares used to be a common thing until her doctor told her that irregular periods were common in some women)

Babies and pregnancy had been on her mind a lot lately and she couldn’t figure out why. Things were hectic with QU and MGG. Oliver had all but given up the charade of running the company and left it to her “capable” hands. Tommy wasn’t interested in his father’s company in any way, choosing instead to focus on real estate and becoming a gourmet chef. So both companies were left to her and she thought running them would be easier if she combined them into one super company.

Super company had been Tommy’s term after a marathon of Chopped and a few bottles of their favorite wine.

Add that on to Team Arrow stress. With Laurel, Roy, and Thea now on the team she had to work extra hard coming up with helpful tech and monitoring their missions. Oliver and Diggle were in charge of training (Roy and Laurel only, Thea seemed to be almost on par with Oliver now) and Felicity in charge of…. Mother Henning mostly.

Babies had just kept popping into her mind. A cute little baby with Tommy’s hair and Oliver’s eyes. Little girls, mostly. Twins once or twice. Although a little boy with her eyes and Oliver’s hair popped into her mind pretty often as well. 

She’d written off the new obsession as a product of an overworked mind. She was burning the candle at every end nowadays, dealing with QU, MGG, and the merger until ten pm every day and then driving over to the Foundry to deal with protecting Star City and policing Oliver and the rest of them.

But then her period was late (which is a weird thing to think of while having sex with both of your boyfriends but the thought invaded her mind nonetheless). And then she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone to get her depo shot. And well…. here she was.

Staring at a positive pregnancy test and silently freaking out.

There was no question of how it happened. She’d been present for each and every opportunity for baby making, and condoms had been nixed six months into their….relationship. No need for condoms when the only two people you're having sex with are also only having sex with one another.

And pregnancy had never been discussed, at least not seriously. She was on birth control and their lives were weird enough without adding a baby to the mix.

She knew abstractly that Tommy wanted kids. A little boy to raise the way his father should have raised him. And she knew that Oliver was terrified of fatherhood despite liking children in the way an uncle might (aka kids are fine as long as they’re not mine).

But they were not in any way a normal relationship. _How could three people raise one child? Who’s baby was it?_ She wasn’t worried about how they would feel raising one another’s offspring, she knew they’d imagined having their kids being as close as siblings like they were growing up. If Tommy got her pregnant she knew Oliver would treat the child as his own with no problem, and vice versa.

_But the birth certificate….how would that go? They could barely decide on how they would hyphenate their names once they (eventually) got married. And her family! Her mom was under the impression this whole thing was a fling, a thing she was doing because she was young and beautiful and really how could Meghan disapprove when the only thing her father left them was debt and a beer stained carpet? At least this time if one of them left she’d still have the other one._

Star City wasn’t against them per se, Oliver and Tommy could do no wrong in their eyes, despite their parents’ actions Oliver, Tommy, and Thea had given back to the city in a million and one ways. Gaining the trust of the people and consequently the idolization of the media. While the papers pitted her as the gold digger stringing Star City’s golden boys along for the first few months post them “coming out” they’d come to see their relationship as just another thing that made Star City the way it was.

_But a baby? A real live baby? That might have Tommy’s nose and Oliver’s hands?_

Okay well maybe not that combination per se. But something along that line for sure.

How would she even begin to t-

_**ring!** _

“Felicity Merlyn-Queen.” With shaking hands but a steady voice, Felicity answered her work cell after the first ring. Baby freak out or no, she was still the acting CEO of two very important companies. She still had responsibilities.

“Mrs. Merlyn-Queen you have someone waiting for you back at your office.” Gwen, her new assistant, chirped on unaware of her bosses turmoil. She chattered in a voice like a bell chime about the unexpected visitor who’s insisting on seeing her and won’t take no for an answer.

Felicity almost tells her to send security and then ban them from the premises but she doesn’t. Whomever it could be was probably smart enough to tell on her to the gossip rags and no matter how much they’ve started to work in her favor recently, she’s knows they’d be all too willing to tear her apart given the right information.

So with an all suffering sigh she tells Gwen to stall them until she gets back and to send a car to Big Belly Burger. That done, she glances back down at the pregnancy test still clutched between sweaty, white knuckled fingers.

_A baby? Like, one she could have made at any time, is literally sitting in side her right now?_ The women in her family do not handle pregnancy well. They have really narrow hips and it makes childbirth even more of a pain than it should be.

Who can she tell? Thea is out of the question, at least until she decides what she’s going to do about it. Felicity loves Thea but the girl has no tact. The second she hears about it she’ll be on a shopping spree for baby gear and the media will eat it up.

Laurel is also out of the question. Despite being on the same side justice wise, they were not friends. Laurel had found out in a really unpleasant way about Felicity, Oliver, and Tommy and while she’d already forgiven the men, she still acted quite coldly to Felicity. 

Lyla would get it. They weren’t close as say, Felicity and Thea, but she’d already had baby Sara, and as an unofficial member of Team Arrow, she would understand her reluctance to share the news with Oliver and Tommy.

Mind made up, Felicity cleaned herself up and hid the pregnancy test deep in her purse. She would go back to the office and meet whoever decided they just had to see her and then call Lyla. Then maybe she could get Carly to do a special delivery of BBB, she was starving. Finding out you're pregnant can really ignite your appetite.

Just as she walks up to the entrance of BBB, the car Gwen sent pulls up and idles for her. It's a sleek, nondescript black town car with bulletproof windows and GPS tracking. Getting kidnapped was too common (as the CEO of two billion dollar companies and a companion to the Arrow), so she didn’t argue Oliver’s mandatory safety measures. 

She put her foot down when he offered to have Diggle follow her around as if she needed a bodyguard.

When she arrives at QU, it’s just past lunch and the lobby is crowded with delivery boy's, employees, and paparazzi looking for a glimpse of Felicity and her boys. Normally she wouldn’t allow access to the building, the extra bodies were too hard to track which meant someone who had less than genuine intentions could easily sneak in and hurt her or someone, but the companies needed a lot of media exposure during the merger.

She had to make it clear that one company wasn’t taking over the other, and she had to make it clear that her taking over these companies had nothing to do with her grand “gold digging” scheme.

Benevolence to the cockroaches that are paparazzi was a must.

She makes it past the lobby unscathed and gets all the way to the elevator bank before some lucky kid with a Canon spots her and makes his way over, camera flashing all the way.

“Ms. Smoak! Ms. Smoak! Got any weekend plans? Are you and the guys gonna have a romantic weekend?”

“Ms. Smoak how was your lunch!”

“Ms. Smoak what are you wearing? Who are you wearing?”

Their questions and camera flashes did nothing to sooth her unease. She felt exposed, as if at any second they’ll take a look at her and just know she’s pregnant. They couldn’t possibly know that, she’s absolutely certain of it, but it’s still grating.

She nods to their questions and then signals the lobby security to escort them away. Benevolence be damned, she’s not in the mood today.

The elevator finally arrives and she gets on. Without needing to say a word, the doorman presses the button for her stop and they ride up in a companionable silence. She doesn’t know the doorman too well. Only that his name is Amos and he has twelve kids all grown up and moved away.

Only three of them still live in Star City and of the three only one of them still visits him.

She wonders what that's like. To raise a child and then see them run away from you as fast as they can. She knows what it’s like to be the child, feeling smothered and suffocated by a parent that just cares too much. She knows what it's like to feel guilt about not calling that parent but also feel relief in a way, about no longer having to answer to them.

But what does it feel like to be the parent getting left behind?

She almost turns to ask him. She get’s part way there, turns to stare down at his hunched form, but then he’d turned watery grey eyes up at her and she’d lost her nerve.

“Your stop, Mrs. Merlyn-Queen.” he says kindly.

She offers him a prim smile and a polite nod, their usual amount of interaction, and then steps off the elevator. He offers her a single nod, before closing the elevator doors and riding all the way back down to the lobby.

Felicity feels a sort of aching sadness envelop her for a moment. _If she had this baby, would she be anything like Amos? Work hard at multiple jobs to support twelve babies that would one day grow up and move out? Would she be like her mother?_

She’s not quite out of that weird sad, introspective state when Gwen walks up looking the most frazzled Felicity’s ever seen her. Her normally, perfectly coiffed hair looks limp and run through, her makeup is smudged around the eyes, and her clothes look wrinkled and not well worn.

In a strained voice, Gwen hands Felicity her tablet and begins walking her down the hallway towards her office, “Your...guest has been very difficult to subdue but after foisting the beast-I mean….guest, a few magazine’s they calmed down.”

Felicity frowns down at her tablet in confusion. Going through her schedule she notices Gwen doesn’t have anyone penciled in for right now and she keeps strict control over who get’s put on her schedule. There are member’s of QU’s board that have absolutely no say in when they can have a meeting unless Felicity opens up her schedule. How this person was able to get all the way up to Gwen, and then frazzle the girl enough to call Felicity must be a force to be reckoned with.

“Maybe we should put a note in with the contractor to make the elevator up to my office key controlled. Whomever this is shouldn’t just be able to request a meeting with me by barging into our offices.” Felicity is facing Gwen, handing her the tablet so she can put a note in herself, when a voice she hasn’t hear in nigh on three years speaks up from in front of them.

 

“I told the people downstairs I was your sister. They can’t very well refuse family.” 

That voice. Felicity feels a shiver of horror rock her spine as she forces herself to look away from a seething Gwen to the smug face of her little sister.

“ _Rebekah?_ What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago?” Felicity manages to (impressively) not sound as utterly shocked and horrified as she feels. Her voice still raises a note, but that would sound like shock to anyone who didn’t know her.

And despite growing up together in a tiny one bedroom apartment in Nevada, her little sister doesn’t know her at all.

Rebekah looked like a more polished version of what Felicity remember’s her looking like when she’d moved away to go to MIT.

Her long, blonde hair has been carefully curled and placed effortlessly over one shoulder, her makeup is flawless and almost natural (if you didn’t count the fake eyelashes and bubblegum pink lip tint), and her dress, a slim fitted, pink, boat neck number enhanced the tan on her beautiful skin.

Felicity felt dowdy in comparison. She was a few weeks overdue for a dye, something Rebekah probably knew nothing about since she’d been born naturally banana blonde, she’d been up since six am and her sleek ponytail was losing some of its curl. Her peplum top might have given her a few points if not for the color (white) and the stain (ketchup) only just hidden by her hair.

The only thing Felicity had going for her was the fact that she’d shaved her legs….almost two weeks ago but her stubble was fine so you could barely see it!

“Well if you actually went on Facebook like _mom’s_ been begging you to, then you’d know I got an anchor job in Australia.” to prove her point, she affected a slight accent. Slight, in that it was fake and Felicity could see right through it. But it was a good fake accent nonetheless.

“Congrats?” Felicity questioned. She was still in a state of shock. Pregnancy revelation and now her little sister just shows up on her (metaphorical) doorstep. Her brain was kind of slow on catching on to where this was going.

“If you actually went on Facebook you’d _know_ I got a job as the editor of a magazine here in Star City,” Rebekah was getting impatient, Felicity could see. She liked to brag, but Felicity was being a little slow on the uptake and had yet to give her the opportunity to go on a full monologue.

Not to mention Gwen still stood at Felicity’s side, anxiously awaiting the moment she could interrupt and get Felicity back to work.

Realizing all of this in a split second, Felicity turned to Gwen and said, “Hold all my calls for the day and reschedule any meetings. I’m going to speak to my sister a bit before heading out.”

Felicity could tell Gwen wanted to protest, they had so much to do. The merger was only have the problem, Felicity was taxed with firing and hiring a whole new staff to run the new company and they both had a veritable mountain of work to get through. Taking a day off was insane.

But this was Rebekah. A pain in the neck and a brat to boot, but Felicity’s little sister. If she didn’t make time for her she’d never get anything done.

With a reassuring smile, Felicity pointed behind Rebekah to the glass doors of her office and led the way inside.

Rebekah sat gracefully in the chair in front of Felicity’s desk, and made a not so subtle show of sizing up her office. Not much had changed since Walter Steele had been CEO, only the addition of blueprints of QU and MGG and a lot of other paperwork would hint towards the company having actually changed hands many times.

But the office itself was still spacious and modern, and it gave Felicity a small surge of pride in herself. In just four years she’d gone from a tiny cubicle in the basement of the building to the very top floor as CEO.

No matter what Rebekah had to say she couldn’t possibly bring Felicity down.

“I’m engaged.” Rebekah pointedly thrusts her hand at Felicity and makes her stare at her ring. It was a five carat pear cut diamond, placed gently on a band covered in even more diamonds. It looked lovely on Rebekah’s delicate tanned hand and made Felicity feel a stab of envy.

Despite being the unofficial Mrs. Merlyn-Queen in the office, she has yet to receive her engagement ring. They’d checked with their lawyers and with the proper paperwork they'd be “partners” not husband(s) and wife. They were okay with this, they could have a small ceremony and just sign some paperwork and life would go on. Although it doesn't matter to her, Tommy and Oliver wanted to actually propose and have the whole wedding planning experience.

Even with this knowledge in the back of her mind, Felicity feels her smile freeze on her face as she carefully studies Rebekah’s ring.

“His name is Noah Nguyen, I met him back in Australia. We dated for a bit but when he heard I was moving back to America he just knew he had to pop the question.” Rebekah’s voice oozed smug satisfaction at having gotten engaged before Felicity. 

Felicity, for her part, just kept her tense smile and nodded.

“Now Noah has some things to take care of back home so I came ahead to start the plans for our house. In fact,” Rebekah puts one perfectly manicured finger against her chin and pretends to think, she still has yet to pull her hand away from Felicity’s inspection, “We’re actually right down the street from your boy toys manor.”

“Oh, really.” Is all Felicity can muster. Rebekah doesn’t seem to notice since she continued to chatter on about renovations, wedding planning, and “Darling Noah” all the while waving her hands about as she spoke so her ring caught the light.

Felicity Meghan Smoak Merlyn Queen (nope, not better) usually had her abnormally busy life well in hand. But all in one day she realized that she’ll now have to deal with a surprise pregnancy, the merger of two companies into one super company (thanks Tommy), her little sister moving to her city, and who knows what else.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh! And I almost forgot the best part! I’m pregnant!” Rebekah’s squeal snapped Felicity out of her reverie and she felt her insides turn in protest. 

Nausea gripped her so suddenly that she only had a second to grab the trash can under her desk before she was heaving the meager contents of her stomach into the container.

“You okay?” Rebekah asked in shock once Felicity’s heaving had passed.

“Must have been something I ate,” Felicity speaks into the opening of the trash can. She only looks up when she hears her door opening and Gwen comes in (summoned by the sixth sense all good assistants seem to have) with mouthwash and a mango flavored mint.

“How long have you and Noah been dating?” Felicity gargles and spits into the soiled can, Gwen wordlessly takes it on her way out, and pops the mint into her mouth.

She’s a little embarrassed, and half expecting her sister's trademark look of disgust but isn’t surprised when she finds Rebekah staring at her reflection in one of the glass walls of Felicity’s office. Rebekah has alway been a little...full of herself.

She was an only child before Luke Morgan married Meghan Smoak. She’d been the brattiest, most spoiled seven year old Felicity had ever met. But Luke was a dream. She had hazy memories of her own father. A man who was tall and quiet but who watched cartoons with her when her mother drove two hours into Las Vegas for work as a cigarette girl.

Luke never tried to replace the father she couldn’t remember, but he was always the man she thought of on Father’s Day. Even after the divorce between him and her mom they kept in touch. She was sixteen by then and he refused to move out of the tiny two bedroom he and her mother scrimped and saved to buy.

Luke and Meghan were better as friends but after eight years of marriage and raising one another’s children as if they were their own, they decided to continue to co-parent until both girls were out of the house.

Felicity left that same year. Luke was supportive of course, her mother less so but very proud of her daughter. She remembers crying her eyes out and clinging to Luke while Rebekah and her mother looked on.

__

“It's okay baby girl, you worked hard for this! All those summers down in that sweltering basement. Chugging ginger ales and burning ourselves with my soldering iron. This is your moment, baby girl. Don’t let missing me keep you from your dreams.” Luke had stared deep into her eyes, and she'd felt her ever present anxiety bank a little. He was good at that.

They still kept in touch too, more than she did with her mother. They hadn’t talked in awhile thanks to Felicity’s workload, but Rebekah’s wedding/pregnancy (plus her own) would be a good reason for him to finally come up to Star City.

“How is dad,” Felicity asks softly. Without realizing (because she hadn’t been listening) she’d interrupted Rebekah mid sentence. With a pinched brow and a stiff set to her jaw Rebekah flipped her hair and looked at Felicity cooly from her seat.

Immediately old feelings from her childhood washed over her. Felicity almost felt inadequate, something she’d familiar with after having grown up with Rebekah since she was nine. She just had this way of looking at you, like she pitied you but was also annoyed by your presence.

“Daddy’s coming up next week. He’s going to stay with mom and I in the hotel Noah’s family owns until the house is finished. Then they’re going to stay with me until the baby is born, I plan to eschew nannies until my child is in primary school.”

Felicity frowned, ignoring that little jab about Noah’s family owning a hotel, “Why stay in a hotel, there’s plenty of room in the manor.”

Rebekah’s smug smile froze on her face as she looked at Felicity, “What?” she asked incredulously.

“Well Tommy, Oliver, and I have been staying in the manor since Thea got back from her ….vacation. With us all sharing a room and Thea bunking with her boyfriend Roy, there’s a whole wing of the house collecting dust. I’m sure I’d have to check with Oliver, Tommy, and Thea about it but I’m sure they’d love to have you guys over.”

As Felicity spoke, Rebekah’s face turned a deeper and deeper shade of red. It was something she’d never quite noticed that Rebekah did before but a nearly three year absence (not to mention her years at MIT) would probably do that to you.

“We wouldn’t want to impose, I’m going to be busy with renovations all day and working on the magazine, you’ll have to entertain Mom and Dad, I wouldn’t want to push that on you. You’re just _so_ busy, big sis’!” Rebekah’s voiced had this strange, forced, sweet pitch to it that Felicity found grating. 

“Nonsense, I’d been meaning to call them both since...um, Tommy’s planning our engagement party and he wanted my family to be there.”

Being the only party in the relationship with a moderately pleasant relationship with their parents had it's pros and cons. Pros, she got delicious Christmas cookies sent to her by her mom at least a month before Christmas every year. Cons, she slacked on calling her mom every year and had to deal with a guilt trip every time she actually managed to call.

“Wait I thought you were just sleeping with them.” Rebekah’s face loses some of it red pigment and becomes adorably scrunched up in confusion. The freckles she tries so hard to conceal peak out happily from across her sharp cheekbones. For a second Felicity finds herself lost in her sister's face. For all their differences Felicity had always loved and cared about Rebekah like a real little sister. Rebekah became a "woman" _long_ before Felicity could even bring herself to wear a dress, these moments where Felicity could see the little girl Rebekah had once been leaves her reeling and nostalgic.

“No we’re in a committed relationship. Dad knows.” Felicity explains exasperatedly. She gets enough questions about her sex life as it is. The second Rebekah asks how “that” works, she’s going to throw herself from the window.

Which would suck because despite the stain on her shirt she really does like this top.

“But mom told me you were just sleeping with them.” Rebekah counters, as if it makes perfect sense that Felicity is just sleeping with them because Meghan Smoak said so.

“And you know how much mom knows about my life. She didn’t even know I’d gotten into MIT until I asked her to take me school supply shopping.” Felicity adjusts her glasses as she speaks. She’s not some moody teen anymore, her mother not being involved in her life is hardly her fault. It doesn't make her sad when she goes on Facebook and sees pictures of Mommy Daughter Brunch between Meghan and Rebekah. It doesn't upset her when Meghan flies all the way out to Chicago from Vegas to take care of Rebekah when she had the stomach flu.

Nope. Not. At. All.

“And...you’re marrying...Tommy?” Rebekah questions with a slight wince.

Rolling her eyes, Felicity leans forward and readys herself for the long speech she has to give, it's become this annoying routine to explain the details of her relationship and she just knows she’s going to be doing this for the rest of her life.

Those two goons are lucky she’s so in love with them.

“I’m dating Oliver, I’m dating Tommy. They’re both dating me. They’re both dating each other. Despite being polyamorous we’ve decided to only date each other. After looking into our options we’ve found that we are legally able to make one another our “partner”, for lack of a better word, but actual marriage between the three of us is illegal. Despite that, we’ll be having a ceremony to celebrate our….partnership I guess you could say, and calling ourselves Husbands squared and wife.”

Seeing Rebekah’s blank stare prompts Felicity to tack on, “Okay, husbands squared was just a joke Tommy made that’s been stuck in my head. But yeah, I’m getting married.”

“Where are you going to live?” Rebekah asks.

“In Queen Manor.” Felicity answers her rapid fire question with an answer just as quick. She knew how Rebekah liked to play.

“Are you going to have children?” Rebekah shoots the question at her and Felicity has to physically stop herself from placing a hand on her stomach.

__

Now’s not the time.

“We’re discussing it. As of now we’re undecided but leaning in favor of kids.”

“How many?” 

“Two. Gender doesn’t matter to us we just want them healthy and happy.”

“Where you gonna raise them?” Rebekah lifts an eyebrow, obviously gearing up to her big finale. But Felicity isn’t fazed. It’s been years since they had a rapid fire Q&A like this and she’s determined to win.

“Queen Manor. It’s where they both grew up and I refuse to move back to Nevada.”

****

“When. Were You. Going. To Tell Mom?”

The bomb drops.

Clocks tick on in the silence.

Outside the glass surface of her door Felicity can see Gwen pause in her typing and look at the office in confusion. As if she too felt the weight and shock of Rebekah’s words.

Felicity had a lot on her mind. She always did. She was running two companies by herself. She was up all hours of the day playing indoor vigilante with her boyfriend, his ex girlfriend, and his sister. Her engagement had been a surprise, her even wanting to get married had been a surprise.

Telling Meghan Smoak had simply, slipped her mind.

But Felicity’s mother won’t care about all the things Felicity has going on. Meghan was her mother. The woman who _gave birth to her._ _eighteen hours of labor_ to push her into the world. The woman who worked graveyard shifts _five nights a week and worked two jobs_ to put her through MIT.

Meghan would see this slight; A) Not telling her about how serious Felicity’s relationship was, B) Not telling her she was having an engagement party (aka not letting her plan some flashy, gaudy engagement party), and C) Not telling her she was planning on having kids with these men, as evidence enough that she’d failed as a mother.

Meghan was _dramatique_ with a capital **DRAMA** , a trait Rebekah picked up at the tender age of seven when she played best man to their parents getting married by fat Hawaiian Elvis. Meghan had bemoaned the fact that they didn’t have one of his favorite songs on their playlist for her to walk down the aisle to.

She made such a fuss about it that the shotgun wedding had almost been cancelled and postponed.

So Felicity could feel cold dread crawling up her spine, nausea ( an acquaintance she was beginning to realize would become a near constant companion) gripped her stomach fiercely. She assumed she turned green because all trace of smug mocking suddenly fled Rebekah’s face, and she reached across Felicity’s desk to grip her hand in an act of awkward comfort.

They’d been close growing up. Well….Close proximity wise anyway. When Luke moved in the girls were too close in age to really call one “big” and another “little” sister. Felicity took after Luke like a duck to a pond. Rebekah and Meghan just kind of bonded over things Felicity was never able to get into.

It didn’t help that Felicity took after Luke physically. Even more than his own daughter did. They both had mousy brown hair (well, until Felicity began dyeing her hair in high school), Felicity had a genius IQ even at the age of nine and Luke did all her good to foster it. He'd been an engineer before being laid off and had start a sort of home handyman business out of their house. This allowed him to stay home all day while Meghan worked for the family. Which allowed him and Felicity to bond over taking apart the toaster while Rebekah played dress up in Meghan's makeup and clothes.

From the second he moved in he and Felicity were thick as thieves.

Which meant Rebekah was left without a playmate whenever Meghan Smoak was at work or sleeping off a shift. _Why would Felicity play with Rebekah when Luke (a stay at home husband before it became a “thing”) was like her best friend?_ Rebekah got on with all the neighborhood kids (especially the boys when they got to a certain age) and she liked things that would make her more suited to hanging out with an always busy Meghan.

Growing up had been this tense _almost_ -rivalry. Like, the competition was there, but you couldn’t exactly say for what or whom.

“I’m sure mom will get over it. Especially if you invite her to stay in the manor with you and your guys.” Rebekah says softly.

Felicity looks up at her little sister with something approaching hope in her eyes and she feels her panic and anxiety go from an allout boil to a low simmer. She still had her pregnancy to deal with. She still had the merger and an engagement and a wedding to deal with. But for now she was okay.

Rebekah was here. Which meant Felicity had to take focus away from herself, and give it to her sister.

“Let’s get your things from the hotel and I’ll talk to my boys. We can have you and mom and dad moved in the family wing instead of the guest wing in no time.

Rebekah’s smile is slow, but she nods at Felicity’s suggestion. They both take out their tablets and start rapidly texting away, sending out messages, setting dates, times, alerts. The silence that envelops them is companionable and comfortable. A very new thing for them.

Felicity hopes it continues.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy is pulling out the good linens when Felicity gets home around nine. It makes her heart soar in triumph that she actually managed to make it home for their weekly Couples Night before Oliver. She won’t forgive herself for the last time she stumbled in to find her boys snoring at a half finished romantic dinner.

Tommy had made cornish hens. Her favorite.

After okaying the invasion of the Morgan-Smoaks for the foreseeable future with all the Merlyn-Queens, Rebekah told her she had to go handle things with the hotel and the magazine she worked at. She’d yet to tell Felicity the name of said magazine but simply promised to be at the manor before midnight.

Tommy was ecstatic at the news that someone who knew “fetus-Felicity” (his words, not hers) would be staying with them. He’d text bombed her a bunch of blushing smiley face emoji’s when she told him that not only would Rebekah being staying with them, but her parent’s would as well.

Which is why she finds him mid-nest mode in a room along the same corridor as the one they share with Oliver.

He’s elbow deep in Egyptian cotton, looking like Rambo-Martha Stewart with a tie that Oliver bought him tied around. his head and a t-shirt on. Behind him, Felicity sees two different dress shirts (both blue) draped across an antique wingback chair.

“What are you doing?” Felicity chuckles at the sight of him.

With a sly grin and a quirk of his eyebrow he motions towards the bed and his shirts, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m getting ready to meet my future sister in-law. I have to look my best and I want her to enjoy her stay while she’s here.”

Felicity rolls her eyes and moves further into the room to survey his work. The room isn't as spacious as Thea and Roy's, and nowhere near as large as the one she shares with her boys. But it's just as opulent and elegant as all the other rooms in the manor.

"Rebekah hasn't been comfortable with anything for as long as I can remember. She makes it her life's work to complain about everything and make you think she's miserable before finally downplaying whether or not she actually enjoyed herself."

Tommy looks up from where he putting a pillowcase on a pillow to squint at her, "Seriously?"

Felicity nods with a sigh and a chuckle, "Oh yeah. Once, her cheer team got put up at the MGM Grand for a cheer competition and as the captain she got her own suite. She called home everyday to complain about the maids and how they cleaned her room, how _big_ the hotel was, how _crowded_ the lobby was, how crowded the ballroom where they were having the competition was. Yet not even a day after she gets back she tells us how the food was 'enjoyable'. Which is just Rebekah speak for, 'It was delicious and the best thing I've ever put in my mouth.'"

Tommy laughs, "So she and Thea should get along great then?"

A smile breaks out across her face and she crosses the room to kiss him. Tommy laughs into the kiss but lets go of the sheets in favor of gripping her hips and pulling her closer. The kiss doesn’t become heated, but its not a simple peck either. It’s a kiss that brings butterflies to her stomach and reminds her of fresh grapes.

There’s too much teeth but that’s just because they keep smiling and laughing, pulling back to chuckle and then going in before they’ve even closed their mouths.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” Felicity comments once they finally break away. His hands are still on her hips, and she’s still beaming like an idiot. But it doesn’t matter, because Tommy is happy, and when Tommy is happy the whole room seems to glow in this warm, sweet smelling sunlight.

“Why wouldn’t I be? It’s Couples Day, I’ve got a masterpiece _bake-bake_ -baking away in the oven. Ollie and I finally picked out your engagement ring, and I’m gonna be a daddy!”

Felicity frowns and reels back to look at him. _Her whole mood just crashes abruptly, spiraling her into this bleak anxious abyss of How did he know? Who told him? Does he really want a child this bad? What do I do? What does he want me to do?_

It takes Tommy gripping her face and forcing her to focus on him and his blue-blue eyes, for her to take a much needed deep breath and recenter herself. She hasn’t had a panic attack in months, but today has been filled with more stress than she thinks she’s able to take.

“I’m sorry, bug, I didn’t know you didn’t want me to know. Did you want to tell me and Ollie together? Are you afraid of what he might say?” Tommy’s voice is warm and gentle and nice and that’s the thing that makes Felicity burst into tears.

__

Tommy’s always so nice, especially to her. Especially to everyone. How could she panic when such a nice man like Tommy chose to give his heart to her?

“Whoa whoa whoa! Felicity, bug please. You’re scaring me here. What’s this about nice? You think I’m nice?”

__

Great now she was thinking outloud again.

__

__

With a sniff and a few deep breaths, Felicity manages to stop crying just enough to clearly articulate through her near panic attack.

“It’s just...I just found out today. I wanted to have an actual baby talk with you and Oliver before I just sprung this pregnancy on you. I was gonna tell Lyla first so she’d give me a clue as to what to do-”

“Nice rhyme there,” Tommy interrupts, when she laughs and gives him a strange look he wipes a tear away from her cheek and kisses her nose. “Go on bug.” he prompts.

“But then Rebekah showed up and that was a shock and a half. First an unplanned pregnancy now an unplanned visit from the sister you adore but you're pretty sure hates you? It was just a lot at the moment. But I thought, I at least had control over who knew and then I could control when I told you guys.” Felicity pauses to take a breath and then pouts as she exhales, “But you already knew. How?”

Tommy frowned, she could see he was unsure as to whether to get some follow up answers on the Rebekah thing but he didn’t want to sidetrack her.

“Remember when we had that kidnapping scare and you had to take antibiotics?” Tommy asks. Felicity nods, not sure where he’s going and then...she gets it.

The antibiotics must have messed up her birth control. And then with her showing up to her depo appointments so irregularly, it was probably all too easy for that little egg to get fertilized. But that still doesn’t answer….

“Wait how do you know its yours? I have sex with both of you pretty often to say that the chance is fifty-fifty.”

Tommy rolls his eyes and then proceeds to walk away and grab a blue shirt and shrug it on. He’s realized that Felicity is over her overemotional period and he’s back to smiles and sunny laughter.

“Whether its biologically Ollie’s or biologically mine, it’ll still be my kid. I’ll love him or her, take them to school, teach them how to ride a bike, teach them how to override mommy’s safety controls on their first tablet or cell phone. I’ll still be their daddy.”

While Tommy focused on buttoning his shirt and placing his tie correctly around his neck during his speech, Felicity teared up. He hadn’t even noticed until Felicity let out a traitorous sniff.

“Aww bug you’re really weepy today, is it the baby already?” Tommy was across the room in a second, gathering her up and wrapping her in a cocoon of his cologne and soft as silk shirt. 

She felt bad for snotting all over it but he wasn’t complaining so she settled herself deeper into his embrace and stopped caring. 

“I don’t know honestly. I should probably go to a doctor and figure out how far along I am.” Felicity replies into Tommy’s shirt clad should. He hums against her head, but says nothing more on the matter.

“You should tell Ollie tonight, before your sister gets home. Wouldn’t want him to be in the dark about this any longer than he has to be.”

“Tell Ollie what?”

Oliver, clad in old jeans and a simple t-shirt walked in on the scene of his two fiance’s holding one another with warmth in his eyes but confusion furrowing his brow. He had bruises on his cheek, yellow and green with age, and a cut above his left eyebrow that had required quickie stitches down in the Foundry, but Felicity had never been happier to see him then at that moment.

If Tommy was her sun, the light by which her life revolved around, then Oliver was the fire that gave her life. Her passion, her drive. He was a lot more subtle in his affections, choosing instead to show his love through meaningful gazes and deep, slow kisses. Moving out of Tommy’s grasp to kiss him fills her to her core with the slow, warm, thick, feeling.

Like...chocolate fudge. Not the kind you get from the store but the kind Tommy makes during the first snow of the winter season.

“I seriously imagined telling you both in better way but you know Tommy, as perceptive as ever.” Felicity snorts and Oliver, despite his reluctance about being out of the loop, manages a chuckle. He grabs Tommy’s hand in his own and presses on kiss across his knuckle before turning back towards Felicity.

“What did you wanna tell me Felicity? Is everything alright with your sister?” Oliver’s was calm, which means he probably had a good day today that Felicity made a note to ask about later, but she wondered how he’d take the news of her pregnancy.

Shock or disbelief isn’t what she’s expecting, it’s not like they’ve been actively trying to prevent pregnancy, and the three of them are aware birth control isn’t a hundred percent effective. It’s just...she knows how Tommy feels about babies. He delights in them, every child he’s ever met falls in love with him and the feeling is one hundred percent reciprocated.

But Oliver fears fatherhood. After the island, a lot of his priorities changed. For a long time he didn’t think he could have the Hood and his family. Then, once he realized working as team with the people he loved would strengthen him and not weaken him, he’d been happy with just Felicity, Tommy, and Thea. Adding another person to the mix might not be something he can handle.

“Felicity just rip the bandaid off.” Tommy urged with a loving smile.

Now seriously worried, Oliver turned to look fully at Felicity. With a sigh, and then another deep breath, Felicity looks deep into Oliver’s eyes and says, “So, this is a thing that happens, but I’m pregnant. Apparently a high stress life, antibiotics, and constantly forgetting to get your birth control shot leads pregnancy. Who knew?”

__

Cue nervous laugh. 

__

Tommy begins to frown a bit in worry, “Here that Ollie? Our Felicity is pregnant. With our baby.”

“I highly doubt its our baby, Tommy. As much as I skipped school I do remember basic genetics.” Oliver snaps, seemingly involuntarily, and then frowns again in confusion. He realizes that Tommy said that to bait him and he turns on him with an unamused look on his face that just causes Tommy to snicker.

“So you’re pregnant?” Oliver finally asks softly.

Felicity feels herself kind of physically wincing and flinching, as if awaiting punishment or retribution of some kind. As far emotions go, Oliver is stunningly mild in his reaction. Worryingly so. He kind of just staring at her, no emotion on his face, no emotion in his voice.

“Yeah, Oliver. I’m pregnant. We’re going to be parents.” Felicity says softly, cupping Oliver’s stubbly jaw gently. “Even if genetically it’s not Tommy’s and yours, it still our baby.”

And then the sun breaks free of the clouds, because Oliver smiles. It’s a slow, tentative thing, almost shy. But it’s a smile and a weight lifts off of Felicity’s chest. She hadn’t expected him to outright reject her, or the baby, but she knows how protective he is. He’d never forgive himself if he put any of them in danger and a baby is just adding onto the mountain of responsibility on his shoulder.

Tommy’s whoop startles Felicity out of her thoughts, and makes her jump slightly into Oliver’s arms. He catches her of course, gentle as ever, and when she looks at him she finds herself getting lost in his eyes. He’s happy, really happy, and she can see it in his deep blue depths.

“I’m gonna be a Dad! God I can’t wait to tell Thea.” Tommy was still whooping and hollering. Oliver laughs at his antics but Felicity groans.

“No, no, no Tommy. No telling Thea, at least for the moment.” Felicity sighs at the wounded look he sends her, but before she can placate him, he beams at her. He locks away whatever he was feeling and turns on _“Happy Tommy”._

“It’s fine, bug. I get it. How about we wait until your parents get here, have a family dinner with the whole gang and then make the announcement? That way it’ll give us time to enjoy the news that we’re gonna be parents and no one will be hurt about not being the first to know.” despite his cheery tone, Tommy won’t meet her eyes. He’s once again focused on the bed sheet in front of him.

Felicity feels dread pool in her stomach, “Tommy I’m not ashamed of this baby, I’m not ashamed of our relationship, it’s just Rebekah is here and I’m dealing with the merger and I don’t wanna add family drama to my list of responsibilities for the next nine months.”

Tommy sends her a tight smile, and nods. After hurriedly getting the bedding done, he turns towards her and Oliver and pecks both of them on the lips, “I’m gonna go check on dinner. Should be ready in twenty and I want both of you showered and ready to eat din-din in fifteen minutes. You copy?”

Oliver rolls his eyes but nods goodnaturedly. Felicity still looks worried, but Tommy doesn’t spare either of them a backwards glance as he leaves the room. When Tommy is significantly out of earshot, Felicity leaves Oliver’s embrace with a groan and flops onto the bed dramatically.

“I put my foot in my mouth again, didn’t I?” she asks Oliver.

Oliver sits next to her gently, and places a hand on her back. He rubs soothingly in circles and then says, “We both know what you meant by it, but you know how he feels about secrets now.”

“I expected drama about the baby from you! Not Tommy!” Felicity pauses a beat and then pulls her face out of the blanket, “That also came out wrong.”

Oliver just laughs and scratches at her back affectionately, “I know I haven’t been the most...enthusiastic about us starting a family. And I won’t lie to you, I’m still kind of scared of being a father, of adding to our family, of bringing another person in this world for an enemy to use against me.”

“Okay if you’re trying to convince me that I was wrong to expect the worse from you regarding the baby you’re doing a shit job.” Felicity grumbles from the blanket.

“I _mean, Mrs. Merlyn-Queen,_ that I understand why you expected me to freak out about the baby. And I am. But I love you, and I love Tommy, and I’m secure in our relationship. And you’ve spent too long reminding me that everything isn’t just on me anymore. I know that no matter what happens, there’s a whole legion of people who would stand behind me, _us_ , to protect our child. And that eases some of the anxiety I feel over being a father.” Oliver’s voice is soothing, and his hypnotic circles on Felicity’s back relax her to the point of practically melting into the bed. 

She’d worried, for barely a second, that Oliver was simply putting on a pleasant face for her and Tommy, especially for Tommy. She hadn’t realized he’d come so far along his journey of _I I I_ , where he had to do everything and he was the one who had to make all the decisions. It eases some of the worry in her gut and she finds herself turning over to look at him.

“But I hurt Tommy. You saw how happy he was about this baby, and I took that away from him” Felicity looks up at Oliver and dares him to say she’s wrong.

Tommy had been over the moon about being a father. And Felicity had stripped that joy from him by asking him to keep it a secret. It was like three years ago all over again. The three of them sneaking around their family, constantly promising to tell everyone _this_ family dinner or _that_ family dinner.

And maybe Tommy would have been able to handle that, maybe he would have been able to put up with the secrecy for a little while longer if not for the media just obsessing over _Oliver Queen and his assistant_. The media had a field day every time Felicity and Oliver went anywhere in public together. Despite the two of them insisting to the press that they were just really good friends who happened to work together, every public photo of them together prompted more speculation of their relationship. 

And it always relegated Tommy to “Best Friend of Oliver Queen”.

It caused a lot of issues in their relationship. Nearly broke them up once. And when they finally told their family, finally came out to the press, Felicity promised Tommy she’d never keep anything about them a secret from the people they loved ever again. It was a very real insecurity for him then, always being the forgotten one, always second best to Oliver.

And here she was, asking him to keep the pregnancy he’s so happy about a secret from their family.

Oliver sighed and rose off the bed and to his feet. He held out a hand to pull Felicity to her’s as well, and gripped her shoulders tightly in his hands once she stood. “This is nothing like last time, we both know that. But that will alway be in the back of Tommy’s mind, that will alway haunt him and it’s our job to remind him that we love him, we love us, and we love this baby. We will show him that this is not at all like the last time. Okay?” 

Felicity nodded and held out her arms for a hug, “Today has been really stressful today and I’m just really emotional right now so if you could just hug me until Tommy comes to yell at us for not being ready for dinner that’d be nice.”

With a chuckle, Oliver pulled Felicity close, and pressed a kiss on top of her head. She breathed in the warm, soothing scent of his cologne. He was right. They would prove to Tommy how different this time was. This baby wouldn’t be a secret for long. It wouldn’t even really be a secret. She just didn’t want to take away from their engagement and the arrival of Rebekah and her parents.

 

After a delicious dinner, Felicity lay delightedly stuffed across the laps of Tommy and Oliver in the media room. They’d been watching every comedy they could find about pregnancy and Oliver had dozed off somewhere between Baby Mama and What To Expect When You're Expecting. Tommy was attentively watching Friends With Kids when Felicity decided to talk to him about what happened in Rebekah’s room.

Before she move her head off of Oliver lap, Tommy lays a hand across her ankle, and without looking away from the screen he says, “I know its too early to tell but I was thinking of some names for the baby. I had two in mind actually.”

Stunned, Felicity nods for him to continue, “I was thinking for a girl, we could name her Dove.”

Felicity looked at his profile in the low light and quietly asked, “Why Dove?”

He shrugged and began absently rubbing at her ankle, “I don’t know. It just came to me and seemed right.”

Felicity didn’t fight him on that point. She hadn’t thought of names, and she was actually terrible at naming things. Ask the multitude of stuffed bears she had named Beary, Berry, and Barry.

“And the other name, if it’s a boy?” Felicity asked softly. Her voice barely seemed to carry in the room, but Tommy heard her, and he turned to her suddenly, staring deep into her eyes and she felt like she was floating for a moment.

“I was thinking Walter. After Moira’s second husband. I know you looked up to him, he hired you personally straight out of MIT. And he and I became kinda close following Oliver’s….death. And he and Ollie have their own relationship. Almost father and son like. Well, I know Oliver respects him…” Tommy trailed off, and went back to staring at the screen solemnly.

She could tell like he felt like he ruined their quiet moment with his rambling, but she understood entirely what he was trying to say.

“Walter sounds nice. But I want his middle name to be John.” 

Tommy didn’t even question it. He nodded once, and they both returned to quietly watching the movie. Felicity didn’t get the chance to apologize for her words earlier, but she knew that Tommy had already forgiven her. She just needed to remind him that this wasn’t like last time. Their baby wouldn’t be some shameful little secret.

Tommy deserved that much. Oliver deserved that much.


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity stood next to her sister in the airport terminal with her stomach in knots. Morning sickness had come on full force this morning and she’d barely been able to keep down her meager breakfast of ginger tea and wheat toast. She’d woken up in a cold sweat at two am and proceeded to worship the porcelain throne until Oliver, woken up by the sounds of her heaving, came into the bathroom with a water bottle and a cold rag.

Thanks to the Merlyn-Queen name Felicity was able to schedule an appointment with her OB GYN two days after learning of her pregnancy. Doctor Kaling was understanding of her situation with Tommy and Oliver and instructed all hospital personnel that would be working with them and her pregnancy to treat both men as the father. 

Which meant she got to have both of them in the room with her during the ultrasound and honestly she can’t decide what made her happier. Hearing the sound of her baby’s steady heartbeat, or watching her boys react to hearing it for the first time. Tommy was able to hold off actual tears until Felicity was given the ultrasound photo (three copies, one for each of them) and her vitamins. Oliver had to steer him out of the room when they learned that Felicity was already a little over three months pregnant.

But they were happy. Especially Tommy. He’d told Oliver of the names they’d chosen depending on the gender of the baby, and the only note he had to make was to make Thea the middle name should the baby be born a girl.

Everyone else was still unaware of Felicity’s predicament. Well, Gwen knew, and Rebekah of course. She couldn’t really explain how she figured it out but Gwen was pretty much the greatest assistant alive and practically figured it out when Felicity came walking into the office looking queasy in a pencil skirt and _(another)_ peplum top.

She was a lifesaver, always seeming to know just when the next wave of morning sickness would hit, always rescheduling her meetings if Felicity seemed too tired to go on with her day. Rebekah was her usual self. Bossy and haughty and snobby. Apparently her big sister being pregnant hadn’t done much but annoy her and prompt her to sigh.

“Of course you are. My life is a joke and the gods like to fuck with me. Of course you’re pregnant and engaged.” Rebekah had hugged Felicity despite her comments, kissing her sister on the cheek before moving on to hugging Tommy and sharing a nod of respect with Oliver.

Rebekah and Oliver weren’t exactly fans of one another. She had made good on her promise to get home before midnight, and was extremely polite in interrupting their Couples Night. She introduced herself to Tommy, Thea, and Oliver and explained that Noah wouldn’t be here until a week after their parents touched down from Vegas.

This was all well and good. Felicity had been nervous about them meeting her because Rebekah wasn’t a flavor everyone liked. Case in point, Oliver disliked Rebekah almost immediately. Tommy adored her.

It all started with the tour. Despite the hour, Thea and Tommy had insisted upon it since renovation on her mansion would take six months to complete, which meant she’d need to be pretty acquainted with the manor so she wouldn’t get lost in the many corridors.

Rebekah started the tour by walking into the foyer and taken a sweeping look at the grand staircase, marble floors, and rich woods, and then she just nodded. Felicity had nearly broken her neck trying to take everything in her first time here. She had been in awe of the wealth the Queen family displayed despite knowing, in an abstract way, that they were all billionaires.

Rebekah walked into the manor as if this was just another day another mansion for her. As if she hadn’t grown up sleeping on the floor in the living room with Felicity because their parents weren’t able to afford a two bedroom for a long time.

Rebekah then greeted Raisa with a stiff but polite smile and Felicity immediately knew she was fighting the urge to ignore _“the help”_. That was strike one with Oliver. While on the tour Tommy had pointed out the room he often stayed in during his many sleepovers at with the Queen family and Rebekah made some offhand quip about his sexual history that Felicity didn’t quite catch.

She did, however, catch Oliver’s murderous glare and Tommy’s gleeful laugh before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pronounced her a “keeper.” There was strike two with Oliver.

When Tommy finally showed her the room he’d prepared for her she pronounced her room “suitable” and proceeded then to boss Tommy and Oliver around while they put her stuff away. Tommy just laughed her attitude away, effectively charming Rebekah. He knew “Rebekah Speak” thanks to Felicity filling him on how she thought. So he understood that “suitable” meant she liked it.

And she actually did, Felicity could tell. Despite putting on an outward appearance of loving pink and bright colors, Rebekah loved monochromatics. Tommy had given her a room that was mostly white. From the sheets to the upholstery, to the curtains. The only pops of color were empty black picture frames, a white dresser with black handles, and white vase with a bright bountiful bouquet of pink, blue, and yellow flowers Felicity didn't know the name of.

Tommy had obviously done his homework on his sister, and Felicity was over the moon about the fact that they were getting along so well. Oliver on the other hand, was pissed. He’d been here to watch Tommy agonize over the setting of this room, watched Tommy hand make the bed instead of just allowing Raisa to do it. Oliver hadn’t gotten Felicity’s brief crash course, and just saw yet another reason to dislike Rebekah.

Oliver’s jaw and shoulders were tense by the time he’d finished bringing up Rebekah’s bags, and he had to excuse himself from the room the second he could. Felicity worried that Thea might have the same reaction to Rebekah as her brother, but that wasn’t at all the case. It’s not too surprising to Felicity in the least that once Rebekah met Thea, they took one look what the other one was wearing they just decided to be friends. 

Rebekah just had this way with people. Either you liked her when you first met her, or you hated her. She was unapologetically herself, and unwaveringly loyal to those she cared about. But she was blunt and honest so you never had to worry about her being underhanded or stabbing you in the back.

Like this morning for instance. Rebekah had noticed Felicity’s queasiness and simply handed over her ginger tea before getting up with a sigh to make a new one.

“The ginger supposed to help with nausea. I’ve yet to experience much morning sickness since the first two months but I thought it best to curb any nausea so it wouldn’t interfere with my work.” Rebekah spoke with practiced boredom and her Australian accent in her voice, as if she hadn’t just admitted to knowing Felicity was pregnant.

“How far along are you?” Felicity sheepishly asked before taking a sip of the tea. It was the perfect temp and just as sweet as she liked it. Rebekah had the largest sweet tooth she had ever seen (and she’s been dating Tommy for three years) yet her tea wasn’t rot your teeth out sweet like Felicity expected.

Almost as if she’d planned on handing her cup over to Felicity in the first place.

“About four months. I was dreadfully ill for about two of them. Throwing up everywhere, extremely tired all the time. I’d thought it was the stomach flu and the result of a very stressful month at work since we were getting ready to move our offices.” Rebekah’s “accent” became looser and looser before she started speaking like normal and Felicity decided not to comment.

Rebekah would do what Rebekah wanted to do. Felicity commenting on the fading lilt wouldn’t change it.

With a flip of her unfairly gorgeous hair, Rebekah continued with a forced, put upon sigh, “I’d just broken up with Noah since I’d gotten the job here in Star City when I decided to see a doctor about my symptoms. He did some tests, and I found out I was pregnant. Later, I called Noah to share the news. He took it better than I expected and within a month he’d proposed to me.”

Rebekah went back to drinking her tea, and pointedly watched Felicity until she not only ate two slices of toast, but also finished the rest of her tea. No more was said about pregnancy, or engagements, they just finished breakfast and got ready to be driven to the airport.

  


The tea had actually helped surprisingly, but it did nothing to dispel the butterflies in her stomach. She hadn’t seen Luke or her mother in a few years, and Skype conversations didn’t count (in their book). She was nervous and excited and still kind of nauseous but she was ready. 

Tonight would be the family dinner where they announced her pregnancy and their engagement. Tommy and Thea have been up since dawn, talking with caterers and planning the family dinner/engagement party. They wouldn’t even let her see the menu or the decorations, they just made her promise to keep everyone out of the main dining and sitting room until five pm.

“Stop being nervous, it’s upsetting the baby.” Rebekah suddenly snapped.

Felicity jumped and looked over at her sister to see she was typing away on her phone, occasionally taking a sip from her tea. How she could see Felicity’s nervousness, she didn’t know.

“I’m not nervous. I’m only meeting our family that’s all, after five plus years of virtually no contact. Why would I be nervous?” Felicity mumbled around the nail she was currently biting.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, “My hairstylist and my gynecologist want me to stay away from stress. They say that my hair gets limp and it hurts the baby if I get stressed. And you’re stressed out enough for the both of us so stop it. It’s annoying.”

Felicity sighed and tried to stop biting her nails. Thea took her to really expensive salons once every two weeks. She was literally biting away a thirty dollar manicure just standing in an airport. So instead she began to pace. She didn’t want to go very far from Rebekah though. She’d get too deep into her thoughts and by the time she’d snapped out of it Rebekah would be jumping and squealing with mom and Luke and Felicity would still be an anxious wreck.

“Aren't you at least a little nervous Bex? I mean, what are the odds that both their daughters end up pregnant and engaged at the same time? What are the sheer odds?” Felicity mumbles to herself. She stops pacing to look at her sister.

Rebekah shrugs, “Wouldn’t be the first time we shared an experience. There was that time I gave you chicken pox. There was that time your boyfriend dumped you to ask me out. I think they’ll be pretty used to us _“sharing”_ things by now.”

Oh yeah, Felicity remembered that chicken pox situation. Rebekah was always being invited to sleepovers and birthday parties when they were kids. Their mom usually made Rebekah bring Felicity along but at this point Felicity was about fourteen and Rebekah was twelve so the age difference between Felicity and the other party goers would be too weird.

When Rebekah got back she’d been all over Felicity, trying to show her the goody bag she’d gotten from the party, showing her the polaroids taken by her and her “best friends”. And Felicity indulged her because that’s the only time they really got along with one another. After a prolonged absence.

Next thing Felicity knew, was itching all over and had a fever.

She didn’t want to think about her ex boyfriend. Although Derrick had been the first to dump her for a shot at Rebekah, he certainly hadn’t been the last.

“Look, while mom and dad are with us can we call a truce. No sibling rivalry, no competing with one another. We may both be getting married and while we’re both pregnant, we shouldn’t let our old habits dictate the next year or so.” Felicity pleaded with her sister.

For as long as Felicity could remember there’s been this unspoken rivalry between them. She didn’t want the first time their family reunited to be a repeat of history. They were older now, wiser. They can’t keep making the same mistakes.

“I don’t see that being a problem since I’m no longer an eleven year old but _whatever_.” Rebekah scoffed and then returned to vigorously texting on her phone, effectively shutting Felicity out.

It wasn’t much of an agreement but Felicity understood Rebekah Speak and she knew that was the most she was gonna get from the younger woman.

Fifteen minute later, Rebekah pockets her phone and begins walking forward with a determined look on her face. Her steps are fluid and graceful, people part for her and allow her to walk unobstructed towards...wherever. Felicity follows belatedly and has to issue several, “Excuse me, I'm sorry.” before she catches up to her sister.

“Hey Rebekah maybe let me know when you’re going to suddenly walk off somewhere. We told mom and dad we’d meet them together. Can’t really accomplish that if you’re lost somewhere.” Felicity admonished her sister when she finally managed to catch up with her.

Rebekah didn’t even glance over at her sister, she was too busy scanning the crowd. She did, however, manage to shrug and say, “Well you were going to follow me anyway so what’s the point?”

Felicity has a brief thought about how much it would cost to get away with murdering her little sister. She could easily blame the hormones from her pregnancy and she knows Tommy and Oliver would hire the best lawyers money could buy.

 _“REBEKAH REGINA MORGAN!”_ a shrill voice shrieked over the din of the airport.

Everyone around them seemed to go quiet as Meghan Smoak, clad in a skintight pink dress (the very same pink Rebekah had been wearing when she ambushed Felicity in her office), blonde curls bouncing around delightfully tan shoulders, heels thwumping against the thick ugly airport carpet, charged her way through the crowd to her two daughters.

Rebekah smiled, it was a bright, genuine, beaming thing that Felicity only remembers seeing twice in her entire life. Rebekah’s tea was thrust unceremoniously into Felicity’s hand as she similarly shrieked, “Mommy!” and raced (as fast as her heels would allow her) over to their mother.

They collided in an explosion of squeals and tight hugs that had some people looking on with fond smiles and other’s covering their ears as they rushed to get away. Not that either one of them paid attention. They were too busy crooning over one another’s hair and clothes and how long it’s been since this or that.

“As I live and breathe you are just glowing like the little angel I know you are! Aww look at her Luke, will you just look at her! She’s gorgeous! Oh, baby you’re just gorgeous.” Meghan Smoak couldn’t seem to focus her hands on any one part of Rebekah. 

Her touches ranged from cupping the sculpted cheeks of her youngest daughter, to idly fixing stray strands of hair that got caught in her mile long eyelashes, to gripping her shoulders and bringing her in for yet another round of hugs and kisses.

Behind her Luke, her pack mule for the day, smiled fondly at his daughter and ex wife. He gently placed their bags at their feet and placed a hand Rebekah’s shoulder and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Felicity could see lines in his face that she doesn’t remember being there before. Laugh lines around his eyes and mouth, grey speckling his mousy brown hair. But he looked happy, and healthy, and when his eyes finally found Felicity, she felt warmth shoot down her whole being.

“There’s my baby girl.” he said fondly. He left Rebekah and Meghan to their squealing, and walked over to Felicity. Before he could even envelop her into his warm, familiar embrace, Felicity just burst into tears. Just these fat, happy, unexplainable tears.

Luke just took it in stride though, simply chuckling in that low, slow way he had and tightening his embrace. “It’s alright baby girl, I know. I missed you too.” Felicity could only cling to him and let out a half giggle half sob into his shoulder.

“Let’s gather up the hens and get back to your home. I can’t wait to meet these young men of yours.” Luke spoke slowly and fondly, and it just reminded Felicity of their little apartment back in Vegas.

Rebekah watching the latest Disney movie, her mom at work, and her and Luke, pulling apart a toaster or broken stereo. Whatever nervousness she’d felt prior to their arrival just melted away. She felt calm and in her element and loved. She can’t believe she’d gone this long without a visit from him.

“Okay dad, just let me say hi to mom first. I know Rebekah wants you to herself for a bit as well.” Felicity wiped away at her cheeks, ridding herself of the embarrassing tears still staining her cheeks. Pregnancy hormones were no joke, as she was beginning to find out the hard way.

Felicity turned to find Rebekah and her mother staring at them with strange looks on their faces. Rebekah looked at her with this strange animosity, hidden behind practiced indifference, and Felicity felt like something had happened and she’d missed something.

The past week that Rebekah’s been living with her at the manor have been surprisingly pleasant. Despite their obvious differences, they’d grown to be quite similar in regards to their work ethic and their passion for what they did. They hadn’t had any petty fights or arguments like they had often as children, and Rebekah had even toned down her brat like behavior from it’s usual six to a reasonable four.

There was mutual respect and a kind of unspoken cease fire between them that Felicity appreciated. She even fostered fantasies of them growing to be friends like they’d been when they were really little. Back when they were excited about the idea of having a sibling and a new parent after so long being alone.

The way Rebekah looked at her now left no doubt in Felicity’s mind that whatever peace agreement they’d come to in the past week was now moot.

“Daddy, come look! I want to show you the ring Noah got me. And the ultrasound.” Rebekah’s voice had that edge to it, you wouldn’t notice it if you didn’t know her but it was there. This razor sharp edge of vulnerability that she only displayed when talking to their father.

Luke gave Felicity a half hug, more of a squeeze really, and then switched places with Meghan so that they could both greet their biological daughters alone.

Meghan Smoak looked at her daughter with a subdued happiness on her face. “Hi Felicity, I’m so happy you’ve invited us to stay here. I’ve missed you.”

Felicity gave her mom a smile and opened her arms for a hug. It was something new for them, Felicity offering affection instead of just bearing whatever her mother forced upon her, and she could see Meghan’s shock. But it lasted but a moment, before her mother walked into her embrace and held her close.

“I missed you too mom. The next couple of months are gonna be really hard for me and I wanted you there. Thanks for coming.” Felicity spoke into her mother’s hair and felt no shame in breathing in her perfume. It was a familiar scent, one she’d never been able to find no matter how far and wide she’d looked, and it smelled like home.

Meghan pulled back and looked at her with eyes filled with worry, “Is something wrong Felicity? Have you gotten yourself into an issue you couldn’t handle? You know if you ever get too far over your head you can always call me.”

And there it is. Moment ruined.

With a scoff Felicity wrenched herself out of her mother’s arm and took a step back further to put space between them. “Jesus mom already? I’m not five anymore I didn’t call you in here because I need someone to clean up my mess.”

Meghan’s face showed a brief second of hurt, a second that cut Felicity to her core, but before she could offer a hasty apology Rebekah spoke up.

“I’m ready to _go_. I think we can talk more on the drive back to the manor. Right?” Rebekah looked at each of them to make sure her words registered, before she walked over to where Felicity and Meghan stood and held out an arm for her to take.

“C’mon mommy. I have so much to tell you about how hectic my life has been.” Rebekah offered up a sweet smile. Not quite like the one Felicity remembered from childhood, but it was one that melted their mother right away. One that made Felicity jealous no matter how much she reminded herself it was fake.

“Oh, angel please! Tell mama all about it.” And off they went. Arm and arm, chatting away about things and people Felicity knew nothing about.

Felicity couldn’t help but hate how alike they looked in that moment. Blonde hair, tight dresses, high heels. They looked more like mother and daughter than Felicity and Meghan ever did. Dying her hair blonde hadn’t changed anything between her and Meghan. Not that she expected it would. But Felicity would never have the bond that Rebekah and her mother seemed to have created since the day Luke and Rebekah moved in.

Luke appeared at her side, weighted down with his and Meghan’s bags, and offered Felicity a slow smile. “Come on baby girl. Tell me about those companies your running. Must be a step up from that cubicle right?”

As always here was Luke. Being the father she’d never gotten to know and replacing the bond she’d never gotten to have with her mother. Looping her arm through the only arm of his not loaded down with luggage, she led him after Meghan and Rebekah, and told him all about what led to her becoming CEO of Queen’s Consolidated and Merlyn Global Group


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long, a little messy, and a little too emotional. It is also, the second to last chapter. Now I personally feel done with this storyline, I've introduced new characters, introduced a new story with our favorite trio, but I feel like there's more for me to write.
> 
> I've promised more Smoakin' Billionaires and I've given more Smoakin' Billionaires. 
> 
> My idea, is to start a side series to go along with Smoakin' Billionaires called Smoakin' Sisters. It will feature Rebekah, Noah, and occasional visits from Luke and Meghan, but it will still be centered around Felicity and her pregnancy and her relationship with Tommy and Oliver.
> 
> If you like this idea give me a comment about any prompts or anything you'd like to see me write about in this universe, and if you don't like this idea feel free to tell me why.
> 
> Your comment won't affect the eminent ending of this story, and I will write more Smoakin' Billionaires. But I love the feedback I get from you guys on this series and I'd love some more.

Felicity was unable to see her parents to their rooms since she had a conference call she had to deal with at QU for, but she promised to see them later at the family dinner. Luke waved away her anxious apologies and told her he was looking forward to getting to know her “young men” without her there to hover and worry.

Which totally made her worry more but her dad was the lesser of two evils, she knew he’d love Tommy and Oliver the second he got to meet them.

When Felicity went to her mother’s room to inform her of her brief stop at the office, she found her sitting on the bed with Rebekah’s head in her lap. They were both as still as she’d ever seen them and Felicity felt like a voyeur just watching her mother and sister together. It was a private, intimate moment and Felicity had never felt more unwanted in her life.

Meghan was running her hands through Rebekah’s hair, something Felicity never knew Rebekah even allowed her mother to do, and Rebekah was telling her about how much she misses Noah.

“He’s different from the other boys mom. He’s so _nice_. To everyone. I remember we were walking in the rain and we had some attendants with us to carry our umbrellas. We passed by this poor man shivering in his holey boots and standing on the corner waiting for the bus. Without even thinking about it Noah just moves under my umbrella and gives the poor man his.” Rebekah’s voice sounded thick, but something in her brain wouldn’t allow Felicity to make the connection that her sister might literally be crying.

“I wasn’t even going to tell him about the baby. I broke up with him for no reason and then to suddenly call him up after avoiding him to tell him I’m pregnant? Nuh uh, no way. You raised me to have too much pride to stoop so low. I didn’t want him to want me because of the baby, I wanted him to want me because….” Rebekah didn’t finish that sentence, simple snuggled further into Meghan’s embrace and shrugged one shoulder, “But he was so happy. He told me he’d support me in no matter what I’d chose to do. If I wanted the baby he’d provide the necessary support. If I wanted to get rid of it, he’d proved the necessary support.”

Rebekah laughs, “That’s how he talks mommy, like he was spoonfed a dictionary. Sometimes I feel so stupid in front of him. I run magazines for a living, he runs multi million dollar companies. How can he love me?”

Rebekah’s voice drops to one of disbelief, her tone thick with tears Felicity can’t see. Meghan just sooths the girl and places a kiss against her blonde head, “You’re an angel, Rebekah. You think you’re dumb but you’re the farthest thing from it. You tough on the outside my dear, this I know. But you’re this incredibly loving person to the people who deserve it and he must see that. The people who really love you see that every time they look at you.”

Rebekah snorted in disbelief, “Then I guess you and Noah are my only fans.”

Felicity pulls herself away from the door at that. She’s not used to Rebekah speaking about herself that way. She’s not used to hearing her mother offer support that way. Rebekah was always unfailingly conceited and vain. If it came to a debate about who Rebekah would save in a life or death situation, it would always unfailingly be herself.

And Meghan was terrible at support. At least, Felicity remember her being terrible. Memories of crying to her mother about failed experiments or bullying only tugged up other memories of her mother trying to infantilize Felicity.

Felicity quietly moves away from the room her sister and her mother occupy, mood now sour, and goes about her plans to go to QU.

 

When Felicity gets back from QU its late and the whole family is already over. Tommy had sent two murderous texts that basically amounted to no sex if she was late to the sit down dinner. Oliver had sent one text to tell her that Tommy was currently watching the foyer of the manor like a hawk.

But now she’s dressed in a slimming evening dress, and mingling in the sitting room with the rest of her family. Thea and Tommy had gone all out decoration wise. But it was elegant and tasteful. In one corner of the room she could see Thea, Tommy, and Rebekah all standing next to one another talking about the decor.

Thea looked lovely in a champagne brown dress with provocative cutouts along the sides and back yet the dress had a modest length skirt. Roy shadowed her looking uncomfortable in a deep purple dress shirt tucked into slacks. If Felicity squinted hard enough she could just barely make out the tie he’d hastily snuck into his pocket.

Thea had no doubt tried to force it on him before coming down to dinner.

Tommy and Oliver looked dashing in their suits, tie for Oliver, no tie for Tommy. Felicity could see the hickey Oliver had on his neck from Tommy’s late night “stress relief” when Rebekah had eaten all of Oliver’s favorite flavor of poptart. They wore blue and green respectively, and Felicity matched with a blue green dress that hid the slight bump she’d woken up with this morning.

It was more modest than Thea’s, and practically nun like in the face of Rebekah’s pale pink, skin tight wrap dress, but it showed off her legs. A feature she was proud of.

Felicity looked around and tried to force a smile. She could see Luke and Oliver speaking seriously near the fireplace. Luke’s face was serene and smooth so she assumed that conversation was going well. Oliver even had amusement dancing near the corner of his mouth, which had Felicity relaxing further knowing he too was enjoying talking to her father. Meghan was observing the family photos scattered throughout the room.

There were some older ones, Thea, Oliver and Tommy as children. Robert and Moira, and then at some point it switched to Walter and Moira. Oliver and Tommy, then just Thea and Tommy. And it all ended full circle when Felicity came into the picture. Roy has yet to be invited to “Family Picture Day” as Thea likes to call them, but something told Felicity that that was about to change soon enough.

Sitting on one of the antique couches was Diggle and Lyla. Felicity assumed baby Sara was probably with a sitter since she didn’t see the baby monitor attached to Diggle’s belt. They were talking with Laurel, the second most uncomfortable person in the room. Felicity had every right have her beat since she was watching her fiance's meet with her parents for the first time and she was in an almost constant state of morning sickness because of her pregnancy.

Felicity supposes Tommy was the one to invite her because she knew Thea didn’t exactly want to be around Laurel outside of Team Arrow duties. Felicity has her own reasons for not wanting to be around Laurel but she doesn’t know what led to Thea also ousting her from the “family”. Or maybe he did it to be polite. It's kind of rude to invite everyone on your superhero team expect one person and then expect them not to notice.

All in all everyone looked happy and cozy. Everything was cordial and nice and Felicity tried to make her anxiety go away. She had a bad feeling in her stomach but she didn’t want to dwell on it. She wanted to enjoy her night. She wanted to forget about what she’d heard between her mom and Rebekah. 

  
 

Too bad Felicity has horrible luck in getting what she wants.

It starts out innocent enough, they’re all sitting down for dinner, Raisa and the wait staff hired for the night were on standby behind them as the chef (unfortunately not Tommy this time) put the finishing touches on the main course. Wine had been passed around with the appetizer, not that Felicity and Rebekah got to partake in any, so everyone had a nice buzz going into the main course. 

Wine coupled with the few fingers of cognac and glasses champagne Tommy had passed around while in the sitting room, had everyone friendly and loose. And then Laurel had to open her big mouth. 

__

Okay that’s mean, let’s back it up a bit more.

Luke had asked Oliver and Tommy what they were doing since they’d given up on being CEO’s and passed the companies down to Felicity. Tommy said he was juggling a career in real estate and being a restauranteur. Oliver said he was dealing with owning Verdant (half true since Thea was currently acting as owner) and possibly opening another location in another part of the city.

Luke was satisfied with this answer but Meghan had even more questions. She kept pestering them about marriage and if they wanted children and other questions Felicity didn’t feel she had any right to know. She’d been grateful that Meghan had taken the seriousness of her relationship with Tommy and Oliver in stride, but that relief ran out when she’d dropped the straw that broke the camel's back.

“My Felicity doesn’t have a maternal born in her body. Her career is much too important to her so if you all plan on having kids who’s going to be there to take care of the baby? You all seem to have such busy careers it’s a wonder you plan on tying the knot, or, you know, whatever it is you people do.”

The entire dinner ground to a halt as Felicity stared at her mother in horror. How could she say that? How would her mother know anything about her when she’d spent her formative years serving drinks to gamblers and alcoholics. What right does she have to talk down about her relationship when she herself lost two husbands by the time she was in her forties.

Tommy came to Felicity’s rescue before she could say something she would regret, “Well, Mrs. Smoak, I don’t think that first part is true but I had decided that I would be the one to stay home with the kids. I have an office here in the manor and the kitchen is right downstairs, So if I’m needed at home taking pause in my career wouldn’t be a problem. Felicity is passionate about her work and I admire that very much. Staying home with our child wouldn’t be an issue.”

Underneath the table, Oliver placed a steadying hand on Felicity’s thigh. When she looked up at him, unshed tears of hurt and frustration in her eyes, he nodded once and leaned closer to speak into her ear, “She’s wrong about you. She doesn’t know who you are now and whatever judgments she makes she makes them out of ignorance. Don’t let it affect you.”

Tommy grabs her hand and places a loving kiss across her knuckles, “I got your back, bug. Always.” the gesture causes her to smile and she tries to focus on the dinner again. And she might have calmed down. She might have been able to steer the topic of discussion from one that didn’t tear into her quite as viciously, but then again, Laurel had to make it worse by opening her big fat mouth.

“You talk about marriage and children as if it’s right around the corner. I thought the only pregnant one was Australian barbie over there.” Laurel spoke into her (fourth) wine glass and Rebekah snorted at her comment from down the table near Meghan.

“Oh haven’t you heard, Felicity's already pregnant and engaged. Because some things can’t just be mine. She has to weasel in and make it about her. it's like grade school all over again.” Rebekah’s voice was positively venomous despite the fake cheery tone she forced into her voice. She shot smug daggers at Felicity when the older woman looked at her in shock and pain.

__

Et tu, Rebekah? Et tu?

Luke then did something Felicity’s only seen him do twice in her life. He raised his voice, “That’s _enough_ , Rebekah! You too Meghan. You can say you didn’t mean anything by that comment but I know _both_ of you know _exactly_ what to say to hurt Felicity and I want it to stop. _Right now._ ”

Rebekah, for the first time, didn’t cower at her father’s raised voice. Instead, her face turned a peculiar shade of red, and tears came seemingly unbidden into her eyes. “ _Oh yeah_ , protect Felicity. _Poor socially inept Felicity. Her father walked out on her and her mother was too busy to give her attention. She needs all the love she can get._ Well what about me!” 

Meghan tried to interrupt before Rebekah could go on, but Rebekah wasn’t having it. She stood from her seat and pointed an accusing finger at Felicity, “Since we were kids it’s always been about you. _Sorry Rebekah, we can’t afford ballet classes because I want to surprise Felicity with this computer. Sorry Rebekah, you can’t go out tonight because it’s Felicity’s science fair and Meghan won’t be able to make it._

“Well what about me? What about Rebekah? Daddy I love Felicity. I loved Felicity from the moment you told her she would be my sister. And when I met her I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry because she lost her father, but I understood her because I lost my mother. I wanted to give her the love that she should have gotten from him and I tried. But then I lost my father too. And it isn’t _fair!_ ”

Felicity, in a brief moment of insanity, feels the need to defend herself. She’s always known that Luke and Meghan treated her and Rebekah differently, but she always attributed that to the fact that she was a genius and a technological prodigy. Before she knew what she was doing she was standing up too.

“Well you stole my mother!” Felicity shouted. “You came in and became the daughter I could never be and she loves you for it. You get brunch and sleepovers and _Mother Daughter Day’s_ , when she’s _my_ mother! How can I have everything when you’ve stolen the only person in my life who never left me?”

Rebekah gave a bitter laugh, tears stained her cheeks and she looked so defeated Felicity felt her need to defend herself start to falter. “I was her _second_ choice. Just like I’ve always been. Since we were kids. Her whole life was about you. You were this genius and she worked hard everyday to make sure you never lacked for mental stimulation. That you never had to worry about loans because she paid your way through MIT.” 

Rebekah casts a broken look towards her father, “They both did. But I had to fight for every grant, every scholarship, every loan, just to go to the University of Nevada. I was sixty thousand dollars in debt by my twenties because I had to pay my own way through school. Because I didn’t have two people behind me rooting for me to succeed. 

“And then you just threw us away. We had our problems, Felicity, but we were still sisters. We were close. I had friends and you didn’t but you mattered more to me than any “best” friend I made at school. But the second you got the chance to get away from us you took it. You left me in the crumbling remains of a broken marriage and a home mourning the loss of its genius. Everything mom and I have, is because she looked for it in you and you ran as fast as you could to get away from it.” Rebekah throws her napkin down on the table and begins to leave. 

Once she reaches the door to get out of the dinning room she pauses. “I made my own magazine company out of my studio apartment, I’m engaged to a venture capitalist whose family owns a really successful hotel chain, and I’m pregnant with my first baby. Do you think dad has even once asked about me? Have _you_? Do you even know what I do?”

Luke and Meghan sheepishly share a look of regret. Felicity just shakes her head slowly, she had no idea.

“And you wonder why I am the way I am. If I acted in any other way than the way I do now, mom and dad wouldn’t even know I exist.” and with that Rebekah runs from the room, dowsing them all in a heavy silence.

A minute or so later, they can hear Rebekah leave out the front door.

“I think that concludes family dinner. I’d hate to ask you all to leave but we need to fix some things at the moment.” Oliver says quietly. Thea nods and Tommy stands to help usher Diggle, Lyla, and Laurel out of the room.

Felicity and her parents stay at the table. They’re not looking at one another, and Felicity feels as if it’s for the best. She’s dimly aware of movement all around her.

  
 

“Just go wait in my room for me. I need to make sure she’s okay.” she hears Thea speak to Roy, but her voice sounds far away, so Felicity stops trying to focus on it.

And then there’s a cool small hand on her shoulder, shaking her a bit, trying to free her from her catatonic state.

“Er...Thea, how about Ollie and I handle this one.” Tommy’s voice is enough to have Felicity looking around the room.

Everyone but her parents, her fiance’s, and Thea have left. The table's been cleared and Felicity can tell time has passed. She just doesn’t know how much. Thea looks over at Felicity worriedly and something seems to convince her to listen to her brother’s for once.

“Roy and I will go looking for Rebekah.” Thea declares to the silent room. Oliver and Tommy nods their consent and Thea leaves the dining room quickly.

Again a pregnant silence settles over the room, and Felicity feels the weight of it pressing her down into her chair. All she wants to do is get up and go find Rebekah, she wants to sooth her little sister and reassure her that what she thinks to be true is just a lie. But guilt and uncertainty keep her in her chair.

Neither one of her parents did a thing to dispel what Rebekah said which has Felicity’s mind reeling. Did they really give her special treatment growing up? She knows that she and Luke spent a lot of time together, doing things Rebekah couldn’t quite understand at so young an age. But she doesn’t remember stealing Luke from her sister. Felicity never tried to ostracise her sister, in fact Felicity was the one who had always felt like the odd man out. Rebekah and Luke had this whole bedtime routine she was insanely jealous of. Rebekah and Meghan looked more alike the Felicity did, and were constantly getting complimented on it by strangers in the street.

“Felicity do you want us here or would you like us to go find Rebekah?” Oliver speaks from Felicity’s right, closer than she’d anticipated him being and she finds herself nearly jumping out of her skin.

When she looks up at her boys they’re both staring down at her with eyes filled with worry. Felicity is usually the one to step in and comfort, to know what to say to put someone back on their feet. They’re not used to Felicity being at a loss for words. So she rallies herself together and offers them a wobbly smile.

“Would you go find Rebekah for me? I worry about her out there so late….a-and I’d like to talk to my parents alone. Please.” Tommy and Oliver nod once and leave the room together. 

Now it’s just Felicity, Meghan, and Luke. Felicity turns towards her parents, and finds them looking at her expectantly. Shame and sadness color their features, and Felicity finds herself once again noting how much they've aged since she was a teenager. Luke is in his fifties, Meghan just a year shy. How could she have never once looked at them as they are now? How has she spent her whole adult life punishing both her parents for what they did when she was young?

“What Rebekah said, about you two favoring me over her...is that true?” Felicity speaks softly, but decides not to beat around the bush. Ambiguity and secrets are what got them to this point today. The only thing that can fix it is pure candor and understanding.

Luke clears his throat and looks over at Meghan to see if she’d like to start, but Meghan is wrapping and unwrapping a cloth napkin in her hands. So Luke clears his throat again, and faces Felicity head on. 

“We...your mother realized quite early on that you weren’t like other kids. She realized that she was underprepared to be the parent a...special kid like you needed. Our plan was to make sure you got to have a normal childhood but were also able to develop at a pace that wouldn’t prove...detrimental at a later date.”

“So wait, because I tested at genius levels in elementary school, you decided to ignore Rebekah to make sure I grew up normal?” Felicity interrupted. Her face furrowed in dawning understanding and confusion.

How could that make sense to them? Spending time and money on one child and neglecting the other.

“We thought that Rebekah wouldn’t notice so much because...well she’s always been a popular girl. She’s always had friends and always got to do the things...normal kids did. We wanted to make sure-” Meghan tries to rise to Luke’s defense, to both of their defenses but Felicity’s anger is only mounting.

“You both spent time and money making sure I had a good childhood but did you ever for a second think about how that might affect Rebekah? This seven year old begging for the attention of her father, the only parent she has left, and then losing it to another little girl not that much older than her. No wonder she’s so angry with me! I’m the reason she lost her father!” Felicity could feel her voice rising and rising as she got angrier and angrier.

Her childhood memories are now tainted as she tries to remember where Rebekah was when she rebuilt her first computer with Luke’s help, where was Rebekah when she won first place at her science fair, where was Rebekah when Luke was helping her with her homeschool homework.

The answer? Right there. The whole time. Rebekah was always by Felicity’s side because Luke and Meghan were always by Felicity’s side. 

Rebekah went from this sweet, quiet, little girl to this bitchy pessimist around middle school, the same time Felicity began getting national attention and traveling for science fairs and spelling bee’s. Rebekah began demanding attention wherever she went with her personality and her looks. When she got into makeup and fashion, around the same time Meghan tried to introduce it to Felicity, that was the first time either one of their parents acknowledged Rebekah for her own accomplishments.

“We were trying to do right by you Felicity. We always knew there would come a time when we could take a step back, when we could focus on getting Rebekah where she needed to be. But we had to focus on you first.” Luke cut through Felicity’s thoughts with a stern, slightly raised voice. He was pleading with Felicity to see their point of view, pleading with Felicity to realize that what they did was never to hurt Rebekah, but rather to help her.

And Felicity felt herself waver, she looked into Luke’s brown eyes, the same eyes that she’d searched for at every school function, across the dinner table from her while she struggled with disappointing her mother because she wasn’t the daughter she’d wanted to raise.

And then Meghan spoke up, “Do you know why Luke and I divorced, Felicity?”

Felicity looked over at her mother and nodded, she needed to hear more, she needed to reassure herself that this wasn’t entirely her fault.

“Now, Meg, I don’t think the girl-”

“Stop it Luke. You had your turn. Shut up and let me have mine.” Meghan cast one last look at Luke, daring him to challenge her, but he kept his mouth shut.

Turning back to Felicity she began her story, “I didn’t know this was going on, you see. I was gone from night to morning, and sleeping through the afternoon. Luke and I had agreed in our marriage vows to put you girls first, and I’d made sure since day one that he knew about you and how special you were. I thought he understood, I thought we were on the same page. Then I got my promotion down at the club. Do you remember that, the old club I worked at when you were a girl?”

Felicity nodded, transfixed by her mother’s tale. The old club her mother worked at was this relic from the seventies and eighties. After spending a large portion of Felicity’s life working her way up from waitress and cigarette girl to the night manager, her pay got better, and she was able to spend more time at home. That was the beginning of her and Luke saving money to buy the house.

“Well,” Meghan continued, “When I was able to spend more time at home, I noticed how Luke treated you and the difference in how he treated Rebekah. I tried to get him to understand that what he was doing hurt Rebekah but the old stubborn fool insisted Rebekah was strong enough to understand he wasn’t neglecting her, you just needed extra attention. But really, the old man was afraid of the girl. I know you always thought Rebekah and I looked alike, but you should have seen the girls mother. She’s practically a clone, Felicity, just like you are of your daddy. It hurt him to see the ghost of his first wife in his daughter, so it was safer to give all his attention to you.”

“Meg I think that’s enough now.” Luke interrupted. His face was splotchy with color and he kept shooting daggers at his ex wife. Felicity can’t remember Luke ever frowning once when she was growing up, and found herself shocked at the ferocity of his stare towards the woman she remembers him saying he’s still good friends with.

“You wanna put my business out in the street, huh? Why don’t you tell your daughter about the fact that her father was schizophrenic. Huh? You ever tell her that?” Luke then turns his angry stare at Felicity, ignoring the pleas for him to stop from his ex, and says, “Your father was a sick man Felicity. Your mother knew it, he knew it. He didn’t want to involve anyone in his problems. So ever since he’s left your mother has been trying to get you to admit when you can’t do something so she can take over for you.”

“Luke! Will you stop! This is why your own daughter ran away from you! This is why she called me first!” Meghan was shrieking now, standing from her chair and pointing one thick, manicured finger at her ex husband. Tears of...Felicity couldn’t decide if they were tears of fear or anger or frustration but they were there. Large, fat drops of defeat on her mother’s once pristine face.

Felicity looked at the two stranger’s she’s just now realizing her parents are, watches them shout and spit at one another vile, horrible words she hadn’t realized either one of them capable of, and finds she just can’t do it. She can’t sit here and watch her family fall apart all over again.

So she runs. She runs from the dining room. Runs right through the manor and towards the front door. And continues running. She has no idea where she plans to go or what will happen when she gets there but the amount of pain and confusion she feels now can’t be confined to a single space. 

She feels full of this anger, an anger she hasn’t felt since she was fifteen. So she runs and runs and runs, and hopes that running will do what it’s always done and solve all her problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the end!!! I've never written anything so quickly before, which is good and bad because the quality may be lacking but it's still a damn good story.
> 
> I'm still waiting for feedback on writing more for this universe but I like what I have so far. I'm really excited for you guys to meet Noah and the babies and to really get to see Rebekah in all her glory. If you want that too let me know.
> 
> I will, at some point, come back and edit this lovely fic so if you see some changes at some point just know that's what's happened.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy.

When Oliver finds Felicity later that night, she’s cold to her core and all cried out. He looks angry, and worried, and she supposes she’s at least partly to blame for that. She doesn’t put up a fuss when he wraps her in his coat and carries her back to the car. She doesn’t put up a fuss when he demands an answer for her disappearing act, without her phone no less.

But she begs him, not with words, not to ask her what was said between her and her parents. The look she’s sending conveys all her turmoil and heartbreak, so he nods and leaves her be. He offers support through his hands, letting her clamp onto her arm through the whole drive.

Tommy, even out of the loop, takes one look at her and just knows she doesn’t want to talk about it. He just informs her that Rebekah is upstairs in her room sleeping, and with her home everyone is now in the manor. The he directs her to sleep, helping her out of her unsalvageable evening gown and letting her lay naked between him and Oliver.

For a week, there’s this tense sort of...cease fire. Felicity and Rebekah eat a silent breakfast with one another and then carpool to work before their parents are even up for the day. As the head of their respective companies they both put in long hours and aren’t home until very late, too exhausted and still too hurt to talk much on the drive back to the manor.

Once at the manor, Rebekah asks Raisa to bring her a small meal to nibble on while she checks her email before bed, and Felicity eats whatever’s left over of the dinner everyone else had. Then she climbs into bed between her two men, and tries to sleep for hours before getting in two hours of sleep right before she has to get up for the day.

If you think they’re avoiding the problem, their parents, each other you wouldn’t exactly be wrong. Felicity hates confrontation, especially with her family. Especially with Rebekah. When they were kids if there was an issue they’d ignore it until it went away, until one of them would either forget or miss the other too much and break the silence.

Felicity just doesn’t know who’s going to break the silence. After thinking of what her parents did to Rebekah, she can’t help but feel sorry about all the times she’d been mad at Rebekah for always trying to butt in or upstage her. She’s not so angry at her parents anymore, disappointed more like. 

Meghan and Luke meant well, they just executed it in the wrong way. 

Felicity feels guilty as well for putting all the issues with her relationship with her mother on Rebekah. Felicity and her mom were different women who had issues from Felicity’s teenage years that neither one of them wanted to deal with, and it’s not Rebekah’s fault that her mother found what she’d wanted from Felicity in her.

With that epiphany in mind, Felicity decided she should be the one to apologise. Rebekah, while having some major faults, was innocent in all this. She’d been a victim, an animal trapped in a corner who’d lashed out to protect herself. Felicity couldn’t blame her.

So during the ride to work one morning, Felicity sent a text to a driver to follow the gps to a park she knew just outside the Glades. It was one of the first parks she’d gone to when she’d moved to Star City, back when it was called Starling City, and it had become a place of peace and tranquility.

The driver complied with a nod at Felicity when their eyes met in the rearview mirror, and Felicity tried to take a steadying breath. Rebekah was in a good mood this morning (Felicity could tell even when they weren’t talking to one another) because Noah would be touching down this afternoon. Rebekah had already made arrangements to get off of work early so she could meet him at the airport and then for the whole family to meet him at a restaurant in the city.

Felicity planned to capitalize off of her sisters good mood for her apology. She’d never heard of anything or anyone making Rebekah happy the way she claimed Noah did, the way Felicity could see Noah did, and she was excited to meet the man her sister had decided to give her heart away to.

When the car slowed to a stop in front of the park, Rebekah looked up in mild confusion, and then did a double take once she saw that they were nowhere near their respective offices.

“Felicity wha-”

“Come sit on the swings with me. I wanna talk to you.” After pausing to make sure the request settled into her sister brain, she slipped out of the car. There was a part of her, a small part, that worried that Rebekah would just tell the driver to pull off once Felicity was out of the car. But seconds later Rebekah was there, joining her on the curb.

The walked in silence towards the swings. Navigating the soft wood chips that made of the ground of the park was difficult with the both of them in office wear and heels, but they both managed. Felicity flopped ungracefully into a low hanging swing and her sister followed her movement. Slightly more gracefully but Felicity decided to believe that her sister was moving slow out of caution, no because she was really that graceful.

They both faced the town car that had drove them to the park, not quite swinging but swaying with the slight wind. The chains of the swings they sat on grinding against rust riddled metal, created a faint screeching that wasn’t pleasant but could be ignored.

Even though Felicity had decided she'd be the one to apologise, they both sat there, anxiously awaiting what the other had to say. Biting the bullet, Felicity turned towards her sister and said, “I’m sorry.”

Rebekah looked up at her sister sharply and frowned. Before she could ask why, Felicity plowed on as quickly as possible, “I’m sorry I blamed you for mom and I not having the best relationship. I’m sorry dad neglected you to take care of me. I never knew it was happening and if I did I don’t know what I would have done but I would have tried to be a better older sister for you. I’m sorry I left you. I felt like I was drowning in Nevada,” When Rebekah gave an unexpected laugh at her word choice Felicity gave her a rueful grin.

“I know it sounds silly but that’s how it felt. I felt smothered by mom, I felt like I had to go make dad proud, I felt like you didn’t need me….” Felicity drifted off when Rebekah’s arched eyebrows turned down in confusion.

“Why ever did you think I didn’t need you?” Rebekah asked incredulously.

“Because you were this popular girl who everyone liked, even when were in elementary school. You were in all these clubs, you got invited to all the parties, hell you were on your fifth boyfriend by the time I’d even gotten the guts to tell a boy I liked him. You were always so far ahead of me socially and ...well physically,” Felicity nodded to her sister's body with an offhand wave.

Rebekah developed early for girls her age. She’d stretched and stretched all the way to 5’8, developed breasts and curves while Felicity kept her stick like figure well into college. Felicity stopped growing at 5’5 and was lucky to develop into a B cup after spending years apart of the itty bitty titty committee.

“Felicity, you were my big sister. I love you, I loved you as a kid and I loved you when I was a teenager. I may have complained when mom made you tag along on those birthday parties and sleepovers but secretly I liked it. You paid attention to me even when I wasn’t doing anything attention worthy, which is more than I can say for our parents and my so called friends.” Rebekah snorts and Felicity finds herself smiling at her sister.

Things with them had gotten tense at some point, she can’t remember when but she knows that it hadn’t alway been that way. It was once like this, easy and light, the both of them introverted in their own special way but happy to be introverted together.

“And I’m sorry about that night Felicity, I truly am. I ruined your engagement announcement and I took away your chance to tell everyone about your pregnancy. There’s no excuse for my actions.” Rebekah looked at her sister urgently as she began apologizing, Felicity tried to wave it off but Rebekah became insistent, “No seriously let me do this. I became jealous. You had your wonderful men, you’d made this family for yourself and I was just a visitor in it. It was a rude awakening honestly.”

“Rebekah you’ll always be my family. You’re my little sister. I used to fight off your bullies. I used to sneak you chocolate when you had a cold. I taught you how to ride roller blades. You’re right, the people at the dinner are my family, except maybe Laurel but….” They both grin at one another and Felicity takes her sister’s hand in hers. “You’re apart of that family. You’re here now, in Star City. Did you think I was just gonna ignore you once you moved here?” The silence they both shared spoke volumes and Felicity just became even more insistent.

“We’re both starting our own families. We’re both gonna be wives and mothers. We only have each other in that department. I would never abandon my niece or nephew and I never expect you to abandon yours. I’m here for you, whenever you want it. Do you understand Rebekah?” Felicity could feel her words getting lost, her throat was thick with tears and she did all she could to hold them at bay.

Rebekah, already crying, thrust herself into Felicity’s arms, hanging on for dear life. They hugged and cried and tried to soothe one another before bursting into embarrassed laughter and unlocking themselves.

“Okay now that our makeup is sufficiently cried away lets go to work. I’ll be sure to pick you up on my way to get Noah.” Rebekah didn’t meet Felicity’s eyes as she checked her (still) flawless makeup.

Felicity felt shock rise within her chest, but she quickly squashed it down to grin at her sister. Baby steps, she thought, they had to take baby steps. 

 

“Sounds great. I get to give him the big sister test. It’s a little late,” Felicity pointedly rubbed at the very slight bump forming on her sister’s otherwise flat abdomen, and Rebekah swatted her away with a giggle.

They stood at the same time and walked shoulder to shoulder towards the town car. They’d probably late, but what was the point of being the boss if you couldn’t break a few minor rules here and there? 

Felicity felt a weight off of her chest as she settled into the back seat of the town car. She still had to talk to her parents, she still had to finish this merger, have this baby, and get married, but she knew she had yet another person on her side, rooting for her success. And she planned to get to know her sister better as well. Rebekah had gone too long as second best, it was time she realize that she was equal to her sister, that what she did mattered.

And Felicity was maybe just a tiny bit excited to have her little sister in her life, just a tiny bit of course.


End file.
